When the skeleton of a steering wheel is encased in foam or plastic, in particular the steering wheel rim takes on its final exterior shape, which is then supplemented only by thin layers (e.g. leather). Although it is possible to economize on costs in manufacturing a steering wheel by eliminating the expensive foam-encasing process, steering wheels should nevertheless continue to be haptically pleasant for the driver to grip. In the case of steering wheels of this type, a fundamental problem lies in the fact that it is very expensive to reproduce the closed cross sectional profile of the steering wheel rim (that is usually generated by the foam-encasing process) by using a metal steering wheel skeleton. In addition, it is also necessary to take into account the increased weight caused by increasing the rim area of the steering wheel skeleton.
In European Patent Application EP A 1 264 756 a steering wheel is described that has a rim formed by a hollow profile. The hollow profile is shaped from an annular section of a sheet metal skeleton and, in accordance with one of the embodiments proposed therein, is directly covered with leather. A projection of an additional body arranged within the hollow profile assures a closed exterior surface of the hollow profile.
From German Patent Application DE A 100 59 133 a steering wheel is known in which a soft foam is glued to a single-piece steering wheel skeleton. The soft foam is in turn covered by leather. The exterior geometry of the steering wheel rim is defined by a rim area of the steering wheel skeleton. To reduce the weight of the steering wheel rim and thus reduce the tendency of the steering wheel to vibrate, recesses are provided in the rim area of the steering wheel skeleton. Various measures have been proposed to cover over the recesses so that they are no longer palpable to the hand.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle steering wheel that is light in weight and easy to install. It is a further object to provide a vehicle steering wheel that can be manufactured without encasing the steering wheel skeleton in foam, but that nevertheless fulfills all of the haptic requirements.